kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Jessica
Jessica is a cheerleader in Middleton High School and minor character in Kim Possible. Appearance Jessica has long straight blonde hair, light blue eyes, fair yet lightly freckled skin, and is taller than the rest of the squad. When she is not wearing her cheer outfit, she wears a saffron yellow blouse, an orange plaid skirt, and orange shoes. Personality Jessica is almost always seen smiling and at rare times when she is seen frowning, it is usually because she is either bothered, disappointed, or scared. Jessica was never seen angry. Biography Not much is known about Jessica. Abilities Jessica has the same basic cheerleading skills that Kim, or the rest of the cheerleaders have. Relationships She has a possible twin sisterGrande Size Me. She is friends with the cheer squad, and is seen spending time with Bonnie and Kim and a few others. She went to Prom with Steve Foley. Quotes It is speculated, but not confirmed, that Jessica might have more than just one speaking line. They are the following: -"Are Robbie's eyes really the color of the sea?" -"Did you get Dexter's email address?" -"He asked me!" Gallery Allways smiling.jpg De-panic.jpg Bus Terror.jpg Jess and a few others.jpg|(Red dress) At the Prom watching the news with several other people. Coming.jpg|At the Homecoming King & Queen Election vlcsnap-2012-07-14-12h30m40s82.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h53m08s38.png 0325.jpg|Street clothes Twin Proof.jpg|Jessica and… Jessica, in street clothes Maggie Proof.jpg|Production model named Maggie vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h56m00s233.png On The Bus.jpg Crazedbbf.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-14-11h12m49s181.png STD-Bonnie & MHS cheerleaders@2015-04-17.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-10-15h43m36s550.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-09-22h11m38s494.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-13-22h18m34s816.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-10-16h07m12s821.png Vlcsnap-2015-05-09-23h26m20s049.png Moves.jpg|Kim, Bonnie, Tara, Jessica, Crystal, Liz, and Hope practicing. Sink or Swim (14).jpg Sink or Swim (15) (1).jpg Sink or Swim (15).jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *Jessica actually has three speaking lines (By very close inspection), at the end of Oh Boyz: "Are Robbie's eyes really the color of the sea?", Did you get Dexter's email address?", and "He asked me!". This is unconfirmed, but with very close attention, you can tell that these three lines are not Tara's. *Jessica has a twin. *#She can be seen in "Ron Millionaire" as The Ron first bursts into school. He walks straight down the hall with his entourage giving off money. Passing Crystal, Hope, and Jessica, then to the school main foyer where the other twin is. They are both wearing cheer outfits. *#In "Grande Size Me", both can be seen at the same time, in the same scene wearing their street clothes in the school cafeteria shortly after Mr. Barkin tells Ron that he will soon accept the Food Wheel, albeit sitting in different tables. *A production picture shows that Jessica's original name was Maggie, and her clothing colors was white blouse with blue plaid skirt. **It is possible that Maggie may be the twin sister's name. *From the majority of her appearances in the series, Jessica is mostly smiling. Hinting that she is one happy, high-spirited teenager. *Jessica's last cameo in Kim Possible is in the episode Graduation Part 2 where she is seen playing Volleyball with Kim and other graduates. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Episode Appearances '-' First appearance: "Tick-Tick-Tick" '''- '''Last appearance: "Graduation Part 2" References Category:Cheerleaders Category:Females Category:MHS Students Category:Teens Category:Characters